


CDRW drabbles

by chrome_dome



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/pseuds/chrome_dome
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. Nothing special, just got bored and wanted to write something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written drabbles before so these aren't particularly good but I felt like posting them anyways cuz why not.

Chromedome frowned at the computer screen. His emotions warred as he stared at the folder that had been left open. He hadn't meant to find this and wasn't even sure if he wanted to see it at all.

He stood up, he needed answers and had a feeling he knew exactly who was behind this.

He needed to have a talk with his conjunx.

* * *

Rewind was relaxing in their habsuite when the frame of his conjunx filled the doorway.

"Why do you have a stash of memes with my face edited on them?"

Rewind blinked once, twice. "I can explain." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Domeyyy." Rewind dramatically sprawled himself across Chromedome's lap. "I'm bored." 

Chromedome looked up from his datapad with a bemused expression. "Really? I couldn't tell from the way you've been bouncing off the walls spouting random trivia." 

Rewind gave him an unamused look. "Hrmph. Well I bet you didn't know that turbofoxes are capable of smelling energon from up to 5 miles away." 

"I didn't, I'm sure that'll be very useful." 

"I can hear you smirking under there you know." Rewind said, raising a small hand to pat Chromedome's mouthplate. 

"Me? I would never." Chromedome did his best to sound offended. 


	3. Chapter 3

"A little higher, higher, aaand a bit to the left- yes! Right there." Rewind hummed in pleasure as Chromedome began unkinking the wires in his back. 

"Anywhere else?" Chromedome asked after he finished massaging everything back into place. 

Rewind snuggled into a pillow. "If I say my neck is sore will you keep going?" He paused. "I hear you smiling there, what's got you going?" 

Chromedome paused his ministrations to gently bonk his conjunx' helm with his knuckles. "You. You're silly, you know you don't need to give me an excuse to get me to keep my hands on you." 


End file.
